looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobcats on Three!
Bobcats on Three! 'is the 27th episode of The Looney Tunes Show and is the premiere of season two. Plot Daffy watches an exercise tape while lying down and rejects Bugs' offer to go to the movies with Porky. Daffy then asks Bugs to get him water, and when Bugs refuses, he asks Taz, who also refuses. When he gets up to retrieve it himself, Daffy injures his glutes, much to Taz's enjoyment. Later, Gossamer arrives at Daffy's house and asks him to be a water polo coach for him and his team. Daffy asks how much he will get paid for it, so Gossamer tells him that there is no pay, but it will be fun. Daffy initially turns down the offer and tells them to ask Granny to be their water polo coach, but he eventually gives in and accepts the job, even though he does not know what water polo is. Bugs goes to Porky's house, where Porky states that he had a catering job, but it did not go very well. Porky worries that his cooking was not good, so Bugs tries some food, only to end up disliking it. Bugs questions Porky's recipes, so Porky points out his cookbooks, which is where he gets his recipes. Approaching them, Bugs finds a box containing Porky's grandmother's recipes and, upon looking through some of them, thinks some of those foods will be delicious and asks Porky why he did not use those recipes. Porky feels they do not sound healthy, but Bugs notes that people like food for delectability, not healthiness. Porky agrees to try making them, then leaves with Bugs to go to the movies. Meanwhile At N.W. South Middle School, Daffy begins coaching Gossamer and his friends. He thinks that two of the names, Emily and Andrew, are impossible to learn, so he calls everyone Jennifer, which leads to confusion. He then decides to mix up the names even more, which leads to more confusion. On their way to the pool, Gossamer and his friends find four horses in the water and damaging the pool, so Gossamer points out to Daffy that there are no horses in water polo. Later at Bugs and Daffy's house, Porky bakes using his grandmother's recipes, and Bugs eats a cupcake and enjoys it, then eats some more baked goods. Daffy enters the kitchen and informs Bugs that he will hold water polo practice in their pool because the other pool was damaged by the horses. Daffy admits that he does not know how to swim and does not think it matters, but Porky notes that he might have to rescue a drowning kid. As Daffy leaves to teach his students, Bugs stomachs more cupcakes, then asks if he can have a party while Porky caters. Porky agrees, and Bugs eats even more cupcakes. In the backyard pool, Daffy coaches the water polo team, but his advice baffles them. He proceeds to coach them individually, which leads to confusion since he mixed up the names. Gossamer points out that they do not have a ball, so Daffy asks Taz for his ball, only for him to refuse and keep it in his doghouse. Daffy goes to the doghouse to retrieve the ball, but Taz bites him, angry about Daffy invading his privacy. Later, the water polo team, as well as many others, join Bugs' party. Bugs continues eating Porky's baked goods, and Daffy advises Gossamer not to eat anything, claiming the food has a lot of butter. Witch Lezah, however, tells Daffy that she permits Gossamer to eat the food, then drags Gossamer away, noting that she told him to stay away from Daffy. In the kitchen, Porky reveals that Mac and Tosh asked him to cater for them the next night, making Bugs worry about the food he will not get to eat. Bugs insists on having another party for himself, then eats another cupcake. At N.W. South Middle School, Gossamer and his friends prepare for their first game, and Daffy tells a story about his life. After the game, the team saunters back to the locker room, with Daffy upset about the outcome. Daffy is upset at himself, but he blames the goalie of their team because the opposing team scored forty-eight points on them. He then makes Emily the goalie before exiting, but he briefly returns to yell "Go Bobcats" before exiting again. Meanwhile, Bugs knocks at Yosemite Sam's door, begging him to come to yet another party. Sam refuses to go, then points out that Bugs is gaining weight. Porky calls Bugs asking if there will be another party, so Bugs tells him to make enough food for forty people, much to Porky's surprise. Back at N.W. South Middle School, the water polo team loses another match, so Daffy makes Andrew in charge of goalie, then continues cheering them on. Porky arrives at Bugs' party, where he sees people he never saw before. When one of the party goers admits he was bribed to attend, Porky becomes enraged with Bugs, who eats even more of Porky's food. Meanwhile, the water polo team loses yet again, and Daffy gets an idea to make Gossamer the goalie, since he will block the whole goal. At the fourth match, the opposing team struggles to make a goal because Gossamer is blocking the goal, as planned by the home team. Afterward, Daffy gloats about winning the game, then finds Bugs, who has gained a large amount of weight from Porky's buttery, sugary food. Daffy, however, has difficulty noticing it, thinking Bugs just got a haircut or got new gloves. After Daffy leaves, Bugs continues eating, then goes to N.W. South Middle School along with Porky to watch the match. There, Porky admits that he will not be catering for Bugs anymore, noting that the recipes were not healthy and that no one should eat as much of it as Bugs did. Bugs, not knowing what the big deal is, takes a seat, bending the bleacher he is sitting on. Daffy gives final words of advice to his team before the game commences, but he notices Gossamer's absence. He finds Gossamer in the locker room, and Gossamer admits that he does not want to be the goalie anymore because he does not really play, just stands there in the goal. Gossamer then notes that blocking the goal is cheating, then states that he dislikes getting hit in the face with the ball. After the match, the opposing team wins 39-5, and Daffy admits he feels that water polo is pointless compared to other sports such as football or basketball. The home team then dunks Daffy in the pool, so Bugs rushes over and dives in to rescue him, only to cause a huge splash which leaves the pool mostly empty. After Bugs tells Daffy that he needs to learn to swim, Daffy finally realizes that Bugs has gained a lot of weight. Afterward, Gossamer and the others eat butter pie, and Bugs decides to stick with carrots while Daffy scarfs down the rest of the pie. Cast Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Mac and Tosh, and Pete Puma appeared in the episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Gossamer: '''We were wondering if you would be the coach for our water polo team? '''Daffy: Coach. That's a title I've never had, or even lied about having. *'Daffy:' What's your name? Emily: Emily. Daffy: Emily? I'm never gonna remember that. What about you? Andrew: Andrew. Daffy: Yeah, these names are impossible. You know what? I'm just gonna call everyone Jennifer. *'Bugs:' What did I tell you about the recipe, huh? Porky: You were right. The gophers ask me to cater for them tomorrow night. Bugs: Tomorrow night. What am I gonna eat tomorrow night? Porky: There'a a ton of food over there. I'm sure there be left over. Bugs: Are you kidding? Look around. There's gonna be nothing left. You tell those gophers that you're busy tomorrow night. Porky: With what? Bugs: My party. Porky: But you still have a party. They still having it. Bugs: Tomorrow night. 8:00. And bring the butter pie. (He squeezes the cupcake by accident then he licks it) *'Daffy: '''A lot of today's loss is on me. But most of it's on glasses, since she's our goalie and they scored forty-eight points on. *'Yosemite Sam:' Uh-oh, look rabbit. I can't go anymore of your parties. That will be five this week. '''Bugs:' Please, I gotta have a party. Porky's making the butter sausage biscuits. Yosemite Sam: There's too much butter in that stuff. It's flat-out unhealthy. Invite someone else. Bugs: I tried. No one will come. Yosemite Sam: You ought to lay off that junk food. You don't look so good. *'Bugs:' (Answering the phone) What's up, doc? Porky: Oh, hey. I just wanna ask if there's really another party tonight. Bugs: You better believe it. Porky: Okay. How many guess will there be? Bugs: Mehh. Why don't you make it up for thirty? You know what? Forty, just to be safe. (hangs up) *'Porky:' Uh, who are all those people? Bugs: Oh, uh. These are just some of my dear friend. Uh... Don: Don. Bugs: Don, of course. Don and I go way back. Porky: (To Don) How did you know each other. Don: We don't. He pay me $5 to come here. (Porky gets annoyed at Bugs) Bugs: (Laughs) Good one, Dan. Don: It's Don. Bugs: Don. You gonna eat that? (At least he still spares Don's butter sausage) *'Daffy:' We won again! One more victory and The Bobcats are state champions. Bugs: Oh, that's great. We should have a party to celebrate. (Bugs, who is now morbidly obese, sits up and Daffy stares at him confused) What? Daffy: You look different. Did you get a haircut? Bugs: No. Daffy: Are those new gloves? Bugs: No. Daffy: Huh. There's something different. You sure you didn't get a haircut? Hmph. I'll figure it out. *'Bugs': Oh, come on. What's the big deal? (Bugs sits down on the end of a bench causing the other end to lift up and everyone else on the bench to slide towards him.) Porky: I-I think y-y-you're the big deal. *'Gossamer: '''The only reason I'm valuable is because I'm a giant monster and I take up space. '''Daffy:' And for once that's a good thing. *'Daffy: '''Seeing you kids have fun out there despite what the scoreboard says taught me a lesson that I'll carry with me for the rest of my life: Water polo is stupid. *'Daffy:' Thanks Bugs. '''Bugs:' You gotta learn to swim. Daffy: Wait a second, I know what's different about you. You're ten times bigger than you used to be. Trivia *This episode is the first episode of the second season of The Looney Tunes Show. *This is the first episode with the season two redesigns. Bugs Bunny has been returned to his classic grey color, Lola Bunny has a blue dress, Tina Russo has a new shirt, Yosemite Sam has brighter colors, Granny has a new dress, Porky is more pink and has designed feet, Lezah looks more like Hazel, and Bugs' House has more vibrant colors, such as orange. *When Bugs puts on weight, not only does he get wider, but he also becomes noticeably taller. *This is the first episode to have a Merrie Melody at the end of an episode instead of the middle of it. *''The Wizard of Oz'' and the first Rocky movie are referenced by Daffy in one scene of the episode. *The title and the water polo in this episode is a reference to the NBA team, the Charlotte Bobcats. *Bugs seems to suffer from an addictive personality, first by drinking too much coffee then getting hooked on an energy drink called spargle in Off-Duty Cop, and now too much butter. Goofs *Lola didn't come to Bugs' fifth party, even though she's totally crazy about him. It's possible Bugs forgot, intentionally neglected to tell Lola about it, or she's dieting and, like Sam, found the food too rich. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h22m46s32.png|Daffy watching an exercise video... Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h23m02s176.png|...while lying down. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h23m17s86.png|Bugs asks Daffy if he would like to go to the movies... Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h23m57s232.png|...but Daffy declines the offer. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h24m10s81.png|Daffy asks Bugs to get him water. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h24m28s27.png|Bugs refuses to get Daffy water. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h24m35s110.png|Bugs leaves. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h24m43s171.png|Daffy asks Taz to get him water. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h25m16s4.png|Taz refuses. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h25m23s75.png|Daffy points out the dangers of not being properly hydrated. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h25m33s172.png|Daffy gets up and injures his glutes. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h25m43s25.png|Taz enjoys Daffy's pain. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h26m39s70.png|Daffy opens the door to find... Gossamer & kids.png|...Gossamer with his friends. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h26m44s114.png|Gossamer calls Daffy Mr. Duck. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h26m50s188.png|Daffy claims it is not necessary to call him Mr. Duck... Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h26m57s255.png|...then takes the nickname Mr. Duck. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h27m14s163.png|Gossamer asks Daffy for a favor. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h27m23s4.png|Daffy thinks they want his autograph. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h27m51s43.png|Daffy holding up his autograph. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h29m08s14.png|Gossamer asks Daffy to coach him and his friends for water polo. Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h29m43s78.png|Daffy notes that a coach is a job he never had... Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-07h29m52s209.png|...or even lied about having, then asks what his salary will be. Taz ball.png|Taz with a ball. Party.png|Bugs holds a party at his house. Gophers & Granny.png|Granny, Mac, and Tosh at Bugs' party. Tumblr mazr5ciEKc1r05o4uo2 1280.jpg|Bugs is gaining weight. Tumblr mazr5ciEKc1r05o4uo3 1280.jpg|Daffy checking himself out in a mirror. Porky & Fat Bugs.png|Porky and an overweight Bugs attend a water polo match. Too Heavy.png|Bugs sits on a bench and breaks it. Daffy & Fat Bugs.png|Daffy finally notices Bugs' weight gain. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes